Ma vie pour la tienne
by Liamene
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvent sur terre. Sasuke doit accomplir une mission pour Orochimaru et Naruto doit empêcher Sasuke car, si il parvient à son but, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver au monde des Shinobis ...


"Et cette fois, Sasuke, ne me déçois pas !"

L'Uchiha resta de marbre face à l'homme qui se tenait assis dans le lit au fond de la pièce. En effectuant des pas lents, il se rapprocha d'Orochimaru. Ses cheveux ébènes valsèrent sur sa nuque et se cognèrent frénétiquement sur sa mâchoire, ses yeux, démunis d'expressions, regardaient droit devant, sans ciller, et sa main droite était posée sur le manche de son Katana. Tout en Sasuke révélait sa nature de dominant. Il était toujours à l'affut du moindre danger, prêt à dégainer à n'importe quel instant. Les années passaient avec le célèbre Orochimaru l'avait rendu encore plus distant et froid qu'il ne l'était déjà avant de déserter Konoha. Avec son aire hautain, il dévisagea son maitre. Son arrogance et sa manière de se montrer supérieur exaspéraient l'homme serpent. Celui-ci savait que son cher élève en profitait maintenant qu'il était incapable d'effectuer une seule de ses techniques. Oui, Orochimaru savait qu'en cet instant, il était bien trop faible face à Sasuke. Il fallait absolument que cela change car, il connaissait trop bien les capacités et le tempérament du jeune Uchiha pour craindre une résistance de sa part. C'était pour retrouver leur stabilité souillée qu'il avait fait venir son disciple. Il enchaina :

"J'ai une mission pour toi et je préfère te prévenir que je n'accepterais pas un échec total comme celle de la dernière fois."

A ces mots, le brun haussa les sourcils. Un échec total ? La mission avait été tout sauf un échec. Il avait parfaitement remplit sa tâche en capturant l'enfant qu'Orochimaru désirait pour ses sombres expériences. Après, ce n'était pas de sa faute si, pendant un combat contre des ninjas qui était là pour le protéger, l'enfant c'était blessé et n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. Pourtant, l'Uchiha avait tout fait pour le garder en vie, lui, qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé répandre la mort. Malgré tout, il ne disait pas un mot de ce qu'il pensait. Sasuke était intelligent, il savait qu'Orochimaru avait peur qu'il le tue car, en ce moment même, il en était capable. Il avait la vie du sannin entre les mains. A cette pensée, il ne put retenir un sourire arrogant. Il n'aimait pas Orochimaru mais avait encore besoin de lui alors, il l'écouta :

"C'est une mission très dangereuse qui consiste à enlever quelqu'un. Te connaissant, tu penses sûrement que tu vas t'en occuper vite mais je crains que cela ne prenne plus de temps que prévu."

"Comment s'appelle la personne que je dois capturer ?"

"Shiro Akamatsu."

"Un garçon ?"

"Non, une fille, et je ne suis pas le seul à la convoiter. Konoha aussi cherche à rentrer en contacte avec elle."

Depuis le tout début de leur conversation, Sasuke quitta son masque impassible pour afficher un visage surprit. Konoha voulait enlever quelqu'un ? C'était hors des principes du village qu'il connaissait mais, il se dit qu'il n'était surement pas le seul à avoir changer. Rapidement son étonnement se dissipa et il fronça légèrement les sourcils en demandant :

"Qu'a t-elle de particulier pour que Konoha veuille s'en emparer ?"

Le regard de l'homme serpent se fit sombre et d'une voix grave il continua :

"A vraie dire, je ne sais pas grand chose sur elle car elle appartient à un autre monde. Mais, certains livres parlent de l'étrange famille Akamatsu et de leurs nombreux dons et, c'est un de ces dons qui m'intéressent ... Leur sang ont la capacité de guerrire de nombreuses blessures graves."

Un rire sinistre traversa la bouche de l'Uchiha et, de manière impertinente, il posa sa main gauche sur sa hanche. Il comprenait pourquoi son maitre avait tant besoin de cette fille. En ignorant le regard furieux d'Orochimaru, il demanda, une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix :

"Un autre monde ?"

"Oui Sasuke, étrangement lié au notre. Il y a très longtemps, les Akamatsu faisaient partis du notre mais, après avoir trouver un moyen d'accéder à l'autre monde, ils sont partis et ne sont plus revenus. Je pensais au départ que ce n'était que des histoires pour enfants mais, il n'y a pas longtemps, je suis tombé sur des livres anciens qui parlent d'eux. Après de nombreuses recherches, j'ai aussi trouvé un moyen de passer dans cet autre monde pour une durée limitée."

Orochimaru était exaspéré par la manière dont son élève se comportait avec lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver tout ses pouvoirs et de montrer à cet Uchiha où était ça véritable place. Il s'empressa d'ajouter :

"Ne me pose pas davantage de questions, Kabuto t'as laissé un dossier dans ta chambre, tu vas aller le lire et je veux que tu sois prêt pour partir ce soir."

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke fit volte face et disparut. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire les mots de son maitre. Avait il perdu l'esprit ? Un autre monde ne pouvait exister. Il y en avait un et un seul et c'était celui dans lequel il vivait. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait ignorer les incroyables découvertes que son maitre avait fait et, rarement, Orochimaru se trompait. Et puis, peut être qu'un "autre monde" était un mot exagéré pour dire "village caché" ? De toute les manières, les missions d'enlèvements étaient les plus simples et Sasuke ne se faisait pas de soucis. Il allait trouver cette Shiro, dans ce monde ou dans un autre, et la ramènera auprès du légendaire sannin.

Arrivée à destination, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Comme d'habitude, Kabuto avait parfaitement bien fait son boulot : sur son lit était posée une petite pile de documents. Il la regarda un moment sans bouger puis, émit un petit soupire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et déposer ses armes sur une table. Ce n'était que dans sa chambre que Sasuke pouvait se laisser aller. Dehors, il devait se montrer de marbre, fort et insensible mais, quand il rentrait pour se coucher le soir, il pouvait laisser les sentiments prendre le dessus. Il s'étira et en baillant à grande bouche alla s'allonger sur son lit. D'une main lasse, il attrapa la pile de document et commença sa lecture. La première fiche était une description de sa victime et de ses proches :

"Nom : Akamatsu

Prénom : Shiro

Description physique : Brune, yeux bleus, blanche de peau, 1m58, 16 ans, petite bouche, cheveux longs, ne possède pas de tatouages, ne possède pas de cicatrices, ne possède pas de percings, ne s'est jamais teint les cheveux, se maquille très légèrement, possède un petit bracelet en fer forgé détenant des motifs en spiral qu'elle ne quitte jamais, possède une tache de naissance en forme de croissant de lune sur le poignet droit au côté intérieur"

Là, Sasuke remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de photo de la jeune fille. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils d'étonnement puis, en fermant les yeux tenta de l'imaginer. Il pensa à une fille sans originalité comme il en voyait souvent et, en soupirant d'ennuie, il continua sa lecture :

"Sa famille : Elle détient un petit frère se prénommant, Akio. Il a 12 ans. Sa mère se nomme Aona et son père Tetsu. Le reste de sa famille vivent loin et ils ne se voient que très rarement.

Ses amis proches : Akemi, très bonne amie. Kenji, petit copain.

Ses loisirs : Escrime, musique, plus particulièrement batterie et équitation.

Ses habitudes : Aller à la piscine le dimanche matin, écouter de la musique en faisant ses devoirs, dormir avec son chat, manger une compote à la fraise en dessert lors du diner, mettre du vernis rouge sur les pieds, mettre sa montre à la main droite, utiliser que des élastiques noirs pour se mettre dans les cheveux, gonfler ses joues quand elle est contrariée.

Remarque : Elle ne connait rien de notre monde et n'a donc jamais vu de jutsu de sa vie. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est le chakra. Dans son monde, les shinobis d'existent pas et l'organisation des pays et différent."

A ces dernières phrases, Sasuke écarquilla grand les yeux. Pas de jutsu ? Pas de chakra ? Comment était ce possible ? On ne pouvait pas vivre sans chakra ! L'uchiha se dit qu'il était bien heureux de ne pas vivre dans son monde à elle mais ne pouvait pas croire en son existence. Sa curiosité piquait à vif, il prit le document suivant. Celui-ci était un détail précis de sa mission et de ce qu'il devait faire :

"Durée de la mission : 1 mois.

Rang : A

But : Capturer et ramener Shiro Akamatsu.

Explication 1 : Malheureusement, tu devras rester un mois entier dans l'autre monde. Celui-ci s'appelle Terre. La porte qui nous permet d'aller sur Terre s'ouvre et se ferme une fois tous les mois. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle sache que tu seras là bas pour la capturer. Tout tes pouvoirs seront désactivés quand tu seras de l'autre côté de la frontière. Heureusement, il existe une petite potion qui pourra te permettre d'utiliser ton sharingan dans une durée limitée. Mais attention, il n'y en a pas beaucoup alors utilise le aux bons moments. Il faudra que tu te fasses passer, auprès des parents, pour un ami de longue date qui vient de loin pour passer un mois avec son amie d'enfance. A la fille, débrouilles toi et dis lui ce que tu veux pour lui faire accepter le fait que tu vas séjourner un mois chez elle.

Explication 2 : Tu arriveras la nuit. Surtout, pendant tout le mois, ne la perds pas des yeux car Konoha aussi veut s'emparer d'elle. Il faut que tu la protèges, rien ne doit lui arriver. Le dernier jour, tu peux utiliser tous les moyens qui sont en ta possession pour l'emmener avec toi mais, ne la tue pas et ne la blesses pas mortellement.

Explication 3 : Fait attention car les mœurs sur Terre sont différents que ceux de chez nous. Ne te fais pas repérer, vis comme eux et intègres toi pour paraître normal. "

De plus en plus étonné, le jeune déserteur dut relire au moins quatre fois la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains pour bien enregistrer toutes les informations. La mission sera peut être plus dure qu'il ne l'imaginait. De moins en moins suspicieux à l'idée d'un monde différent, Sasuke passa à la feuille suivante. C'était un plan détaillé du village dans lequel il allait etre transporter. A l'aide du sharingan, il copia soigneusement toutes les données. A première vue, elle paraissait parfaitement normal. Une école, des restaurants, une bibliothèque, un hopital, une caserne de pompiers, une caserne de police, des maisons mais, en regardant mieux, il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un lycée ? C'était quoi cette invention ? Des réparations d'automobiles ? C'était quoi une automobile ? Des centres d'aide au SDF ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée mais, en haussant les épaules, il se dit qu'il verra tous cela sur place.

Les autres documents étaient des descriptions de ses proches. Il les feuilleta tous mais n'en lit que deux sérieusement. Celui de sa meilleure ami et de son copain. C'était ce qui lui paraissait de plus logique car il allait surement passer beaucoup de temps avec eux.

"Nom : Iono

Prénom : Akemi

Description physique : Blonde, yeux noisettes, peau matte, 1m65, élancée, coupe au carré court, percing au nombril, tatouage sur l'omoplate, met toujours du vernis, adore se maquiller, reste toujours à la mode, ne c'est jamais teint les cheveux, ne possède pas de cicatrice, déteste les bijoux.

Sa famille : Fille unique, parents divorcés.

Ses amis proches : Shiro et, son petit copain, Hisao

Ses loisirs : danse et peinture.

Ses habitudes : Manger des croissants au petit déjeuner, promener son chien Eclipse, danser quand elle est heureuse, se plaindre à Shiro, faire des tresses dans les cheveux des autres, manger à midi avec Hisao.

Remarque : Ne pas lui parler de ses parents."

Là non plus, il n'avait pas d'image de la jeune fille. Pourtant, Sasuke se dit qu'il aurait préférer l'enlever elle plutôt que l'autre tellement il imaginait Akemi belle.

Nom : Aren

Prénom : Kenji

Description physique : Brun, yeux bleus, blanc de peau, possède un petit collier détenant comme pendentif une dent de requin, sourit toujours, pas de percing, pas de tatouage, possède une cicatrice dans le dos, ne c'est jamais teint les cheveux.

Sa famille : Deux petits frères. Parents non divorcer.

Ses amis proches : Akiko, ami d'enfance et Shiro, petite amie.

Ses loisirs : Boxe et équitation.

Ses habitudes : Appeler Shiro tous les soirs pour la taquiner, manger des glaces, regarder la télévision en rentrant des cours, faire du foot avec ses amis, acheter des cadeaux pour Shiro, adore la regarder dormir, chanter sous la douche.

Remarque : Fais attention, il déteste l'arrogance."

Il avait l'air très amoureux de Shiro. Sasuke offrit un sourire sournois en lisant la dernière phrase. C'était sur qu'il n'allait pas s'entendre !

Lentement, il reposa le dossier à côté de lui et se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Il avait envie de dormir et, l'idée qu'il devait partir en mission pendant un mois l'épuisé davantage. De plus, il avait vraiment l'impression que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos et le pire c'était qu'il était privé de tous ses pouvoirs. Comment allait il vivre sans utiliser son chakra ? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il allait devoir s'accommoder à une vie de civil pendant tous ce temps et se taper des gamines insupportables. Misère ... Avec nonchalances, il se leva et s'étira une deuxième fois. Il avait des picotements dans les yeux à force de lire et d'utiliser ses pupilles rouges. Lentement, il attrapa ses armes qu'il avait poser sur la table et, il sortit de sa chambre. Il était temps de partir.

Ses pas raisonnèrent dans les couloirs sombres et sinistres de la cachette d'Orochimaru. Il se dirigeait vers la salle d'expérimentation comme il l'était indiqué dans un des papiers qu'il avait lu quelques instants plus tôt. C'était une grande pièce remplie d'une vingtaine d'expériences en cours. Il y avait de nombreux bocaux, plus ou moins grands, des tables d'examen, des machines électroniques dont il ignorait le fonctionnement et l'utilisation. Dans cette pièce, on pouvait sentir, et la peur et la mort mais, Sasuke y était habitué depuis longtemps. Il ne faisait même plus attention aux cadavres et aux pauvres âmes qui se faisaient torturés devant ses yeux. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers Kabuto.

Celui-ci était debout, calait contre une table, un livre à la main. Il semblait attendre l'Uchiha. Pour Sasuke, Kabuto était de loin l'être le plus énigmatique qu'il connaissait et surtout, derrière ses lunettes rondes, il savait qu'il était bien plus cruel et vicieux qu'Orochimaru. Sans qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, le jeune déserteur ressentait parfois de la peur pour le bras droit de l'homme serpent. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait et ce dont il était capable. Quand il l'entendit arriver, Kabuto referma son livre et posa sur le brun un regard indéchiffrable. Il prit la parole :

"Tu as lu le dossier Sasuke-kun ?"

"Mh."

"Bien. Je vais te donner les derniers petits détails avant de t'envoyer sur terre alors, écoute bien."

Il fit une pause mais Sasuke ne dit pas un mot de plus et se contenta de fixer l'homme en face de lui.

"Tu risques de voir des choses que tu n'as jamais vu de ta vie mais, surtout, tu ne dois pas paniquer. N'oublis pas, tu ne pourras pas utiliser tes jutsus ! Alors si tu as un problème, tu peux toujours te servir du taijutsu mais, évites de t'en servir. En fait, évites de te battre tout court parce que là bas, un seul coup de point de travers peut te faire aller en prison. Quand tu auras passer la porte, tu resteras un mois de l'autre côté et, la porte se rouvrira au même endroit à la même heure. Si tu loupes la porte, il te faudra attendre le mois prochain pour rentrer. Tu me suis ?"

"Ouais."

"Alors je n'ai plus qu'à te donner ça et, en même temps, enlèves tes armes, là bas c'est interdit d'en porter." il lui tendit une petite fiole et continua : "Grâce à elle, tu pourras te servir de ton sharingan. Ne bois pas tout d'un coup."

En étouffant un grognement, Sasuke déposa toutes ses armes. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout et se sentait nu. Là-bas, il sera plus qu'invulnérable sans ses techniques et ses précieuses lames. L'idée lui déplaisait énormément.

"Maintenant suis moi. Je vais ouvrir la porte, dès qu'elle sera ouverte dépêches toi de la passer car elle ne reste pas éternellement ouverte. Tu atteriras juste devant la porte de la maison de Shiro et il sera 23h. Normalement là bas c'est l'hivers."

A ses mots, Kabuto se retourna pour faire face à une machine. Il demanda à Sasuke de s'approcher pour lui prendre une goutte de son sang puis tourna les boutons dans un ordres précis. Tout en effectuant sa tâche, il souhaita bonne chance au disciple d'Orochimaru et, dans l'instant suivant, un éclat blanc apparut. Le jeune déserteur de Konoha fut éblouit par la source de lumière et resta un moment pétrifier puis, en se rappelant du conseil de Kabuto, il se dirigea rapidement vers elle.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite et, la seule chose dont il se rappela, fut cette horrible douleur au ventre et cette envie forte de vomir. Il avait l'impression d'être secouer dans tous les sens et il lui semblait que son crâne allait exploser. Il retenait avec peine des hurlements de douleur et gémissait en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Et tout d'un coup, il se sentit tomber sur une surface dur et là, un petit cris s'échappa de sa bouche. Il était tombé violemment sur le dos et sa respiration s'était coupée. Douloureusement, il se renversa sur le côté en toussant fortement. Un petit temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne reprenne lentement son souffle et qu'il ne se relève en maudissant Kabuto. Il aurait pu le prévenir cet ordure ! Mais, un frisson l'arrêta net dans ses râlements. Le paysage était recouvert d'un manteau blanc et, Sasuke qui n'était pas habillé pour un temps glacial. Il avait de la neige dans ses habits qui étaient tout mouillé. Il toussa une énième fois et se mit la main au front en soupirant. Ses maux de têtes avaient presque entièrement disparus.

Il saignait d'une coupure au coude et, prit un peu de neige pour stopper le saignement. Là et seulement là, il regarda autour de lui. Le paysage était étonnamment différent, il remarqua d'abord l'absence de verdures et d'arbres. Il y en avait certes mais, beaucoup moins que chez lui. Ensuite, il y avait ce sol dur. Pourquoi ne sentait il pas la terre en dessous de ses pieds ? Pourquoi l'avoir recouvert de pierres durs ? Heureusement, la neige cachait les voitures et rendait le paysage flou et moins effrayant pour le jeune Uchiha. Après un deuxième frisson, il sortis la petite fiole que Kabuto lui avait remit et en prit une gorgé. La préparation avait un doux gout sucrée et après l'avoir avaler, il sentit le pouvoir de ses yeux se réveillait et ses sharingans s'activèrent.

Il se sentit mieux et sonna rapidement à la porte se rappelant que son pouvoir ne durait pas longtemps. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un homme au cheveux bruns et au sourire tendre. En voyant Sasuke, l'homme, qui devait être Tetsu, eut un mouvement de recule. Il le regarda de haut en bas, une lueur de méfiance dans les yeux. Que lui voulait ce jeune homme habillé bizarrement, avec du sang sur le bras et le regard rouge. Après un instant d'hésitation, il demanda :

"Oui ? Vous voulez quoi ?"

Question à laquelle Sasuke aurait pu répondre : votre fille. Mais, il se doutait que ce genre de réponse n'aurait pas été très maligne et l'aurait mis dans l'embarra. Il se contenta de plonger ses sharingans dans le regard bleuté de l'homme et de dire sombrement :

"Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, un ami d'enfance de votre fille Shiro, et je viens passer un mois chez vous, comme convenu. Vous me traiterez avec respect et aurez pour moi une estime incommensurable. A vos yeux, j'aurais toujours raison. C'est clair ?"

"Mais bien sur Sasuke. On t'attendait avec impatience ! Ton voyage c'est bien passé ?"

"Pas trop non. Faites moi entrer plutôt je commence à avoir froid."

"Mais bien sur, ou avais je la tête ? Entres, je vais prévenir Aona."

Sur ces mots, Tetsu disparut dans le couloir laissant Sasuke entrer tranquillement et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait peut être un peu exagérer en donnant ses ordres au père de Shiro. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se servir des autres de la sorte mais, ilse dit que ca sera plus simple de passer un mois avec des gens qui lui obéissent plutôt que de devoir se battre avec eux. Après tout, quand sa mission sera finit, ils l'auront complètement oublier. Et puis, les intentions de l'Uchiha n'étaient pas mauvaises. Enfin ... Pas vraiment.

Dans le couloir, il entendit la voix d'une femme. Elle disputait son mari en disant qu'elle ne connaissait pas de Sasuke Uchiha et qu'il devenait fou. Le jeune brun s'avança et déboucha sur une pièce lumineuse et chaleureuse où il vit le couple en premier plan. Avant de rentrer dans des discussion sans fin, il répéta les mêmes paroles qu'il avait dit à l'homme pour Aona et le calme revint dans la pièce. Il espérait que son pouvoir reste suffisamment longtemps pour hypnotiser Shiro aussi mais, malheureusement il se dissipa.

Ses yeux redevinrent noirs et, il prit son temps pour détailler le salon dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était un endroit très jolie et lumineux avec un grand canapé marron et une petite table basse sur laquelle reposaient des fruits. Là encore, cette maison ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir mais rien ne le choqua davantage. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un grand piano noir et sur le rebord de la cheminé, un vase avec des fleurs. De l'autre côté, un sapin de noël somptueux lui donnait des indications sur le mois et la saison de fête. Un troisième violent frisson le prit et il reporta ses yeux sur le couple. Il ne savait ni que dire, ni que faire. Heureusement, Tetsu prit la parole :

"Mais ou sont tes affaire Sasuke ? Et comment t'es tu blessé ?"

"Un voleur m'a agressé et m'a prit mes bagages."

"Mon dieu mais tu saignes ! Tetsu appelles Shiro qu'elle s'occupe un peu de son ami !"

Là, Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant et, surtout, cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait désigné comme un ami. Bien sur il mettait de côté cet idiot de blond qui ne le lâcher pas d'une semelle. L'homme sortie de la pièce et il l'entendit appeler sa fille. Il eut des bruits de pas, comme si on descendait un escalier et des voix qui s'élevèrent comme dans une dispute puis, il vit entrer Shiro. Et, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il voyait. Elle était bien plus belle qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ! Ses long cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses hanches en ondulant légèrement, ses yeux d'un bleu pénétrant étaient encerclés par de long cils noirs. Sa bouche fine était rouge et ses dents blanches comme l'ivoire.

Bien sur, Sasuke préférait les jolies filles mais l'Uchiha n'était pas intéressée du tout par elles ou plutôt, il n'avait pas le temps de s'intéresser à elles. Il la vit gonfler ses joues et se rappela que c'était une habitude décrite dans la fiche qu'il avait lu sur elle. Il la toisa du regard. Cette gamine sera bientôt entre les mains d'Orochimaru et son sort ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Lentement, il posa une main sur sa hanche et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. Il n'avait pas envie de commencer une discussion et n'était pas particulièrement bavard de nature. Mais, comme elle n'avait pas l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche non plus, Aona prit finalement la parole :

"Shiro ... Tu peux au moins lui dire bonjour non ?"

"Bonjour."

"Shiro !"

"Mais quoi ? Je ne le connais pas !"

"Shiro. C'est Sasuke ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'était un très bon ami à toi quand tu étais jeune."

"Je ne me souviens pas."

"Tu étais trop petite. Emmènes le dans ta chambre et soignes son coude."

"Mais !"

Le regard noir de sa mère fit taire immédiatement la jeune fille qui grommela un peu avant de demander à Sauke de la suivre. Ils passèrent dans plusieurs autres pièces comme la cuisine puis, montèrent un escalier qui emmenait à l'étage. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Shiro. Celle-ci était vraiment très grande et avait un plafond haut du quel pendait un lustre en verre. Elle le fit s'assoir et disparut dans la salle de bain. Là, Sasuke se permit de soupirer profondément. Ca allait vraiment être plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son mal de tête avait complètement disparut pour laisser place à une envie cruel de dormir. Il était assis sur la chaise du bureau de la jeune fille quand, tout d'un coup, un petit objet rectangulaire se mit à sonner.

Part automatisme, Sasuke chercha à attraper son arme mais, ne l'ayant plus, se contenta de reculer de plusieurs pas. Dans la vitesse, il avait attraper un crayon à papier qu'il tenait devant lui et faisait office de kunai. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit d'autre, la jeune fille arriva et, jeta un regard étonné à Sasuke avant de prendre son portable et de sortir de la pièce. Doucement, l'Uchiha baissa son "arme" et resta planter là sans savoir quo faire ? Qu'était ce cet étrange objet ? A quoi servait il ? Etait il menacant ? Décidément, cette famille était peut être plus dangereuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru !

Il fut couper dans ses pensés par Shiro qui déposa sur la table un désinfectant et des cotons. Après lui avoir fait un signe de la main comme quoi il fallait qu'il l'utilise, elle ressortie de la pièce le téléphone toujours sur l'oreille. Lentement, le jeune brun vint se rassoir sur sa chaise. Il fit couler un peu d liquide sur le tissus avant de l'appliquer sur son coude. Pour lui, ce n'était même pas une égratignure mais il préférait ne pas se montrer trop rustre. Il attendit comme ça, sa main planqué sur son coude, pendant un très long moment. Il pensa à Konoha et espérait ne pas croiser de shinobi de ce village pendant tout le mois. Cela faciliterait sa tache déjà complexe. Au bout d'un petit moment, Shiro rentra et s'exclama :

"Désolé, j'étais avec ... heum, quelqu'un et .. Enfin bref. Ca va mieux ton bras ?"

"Mh."

"Tant mieux. Ca te gênes pas de dormir dans la même chambre que moi pour le moment ? On a pas de chambre d'amis."

"Nan."

"Bon alors lèves toi et aides moi à faire le lit."

Sans un mot, Sasuke se leva et resta debout sans savoir quoi faire. Il suivit les directives de la jeune fille et fit le lit assez maladroitement n'ayant pas l'habitude. Cette pièce le dépaysageait. Elle était de très loin différente de sa chambre dans la cachette d'Orochimaru. Shiro sortie pour finir un gros duvet qu'elle déposa sur le matelas. La couchette semblait être tellement plus douillette et confortable que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Maintenant, il voulait dormir mais, le jeune fille lui posa d'autres questions et, il ne l'écouta qu'à moitié :

"Tu as déjà mangé ?"

"Mh."

"Tu sais, ce qui est bizarre dans cette histoire ? C'est que mes parents ne m'ont absolument rien dit à propos de ta venue et, sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi ..."

"Tu ne me vexes pas."

"Ok ... Super bavard l'ami d'enfance."

Sasuke émit un grognement sourd que Shiro ignora totalement. Elle le regarda de longues minutes et, Sasuke savait que sa tenue était la source de son étonnement mais, il ne s'en souciait pas le moindre du monde. Il tremblait encore un peu car même si la maison était chauffée, il était encore complètement mouillé. L'ambiance commencée à être tendue et, la jeune fille soupira longuement avant de s'approcher du déserteur de Konoha et de poser sa main sur son front. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul, très peu habitué au contacte physique mais, la main de sa victime resta planquer contre sa peau. Il était vraiment très surprit et ne savait pas comment réagir dans cette situation. Au bout d'un petit instant, Shiro murmura :

"J'ai peur que tu fasses de la fièvre ..."

Et comme elle était venue, elle repartie en se dirigeant vers une armoire. Elle sortie un gros pull et un bas de pyjama en laine et le tendit à Sasuke qui les prit sans rien dire. Ensuite, elle lui conseilla de les enfiler et de dormir et, elle sortie de la pièce le laissant seul. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de quitter ses habits trempés et d'enfiler les autres secs et chauds. Puis, il se faufila sous la couette et s'endormit directement sans se soucier de rien. Il était épuisé et son mal de tête revenait peu à peu. Il espérait que le lendemain serait plus tranquille.

/

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde des Shinobis à Konoha, Tsunade s'inquiétait. Elle avait ressentie une force étrangement désagréable et savait que la barrière c'était ouverte. Mais qui y était allé ? Bien sur elle soupçonnait Orochimaru mais elle n'était sur de rien. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur son bureau. Il n'y avait plus le choix. Shiro était en danger ce qui signifiait rien de bon. Elle ne pouvait se permettre qu'une catastrophe éclate dans le monde des Shinobis. Sa décision était prise, il fallait passer à l'action ! En se retournant vers Kakashi qui attendait impatiemment les ordres du Hokage depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes, elle s'écria :

"Amenez moi Naruto !"


End file.
